


师尊好像失忆了

by VinegarFish_neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinegarFish_neko/pseuds/VinegarFish_neko
Summary: 微博：糖醋小鱼干_nekoTag：3P 主受





	师尊好像失忆了

【01】  
我觉得师尊好像失忆了。

宗门里的说法是闭关时出了差错，过些日子就好了。  
啧，这群心大的老家伙。  
师尊好像连我也不记得了，在我拜见他时只面无表情地看我。  
我不得已，从纳物戒掏出墨玉雕的弟子令，里面还蕴藏着师尊以前留下的三道剑气。  
师尊伸手接了过去。  
白玉般莹润的指尖无意间自我掌心划过，痒痒的。  
“嗯，你确是本座弟子。”师尊垂眸端详片刻，又将这东西抛回给了我。  
我郑重收好。

路上遇到师兄，他笑着向我询问师尊如何了。  
我据实相告，师兄点了点头，临行前又揉了把我的头发。  
真可恶，要不是打不过师兄……  
我必定揉回来。

我一如既往地在剑阁旁的崖底练基础十三式。  
桃花瓣随风飘落粘在剑上，我正要挥袖抚去，却见其缓缓自己落了下来。  
一枚白色衣角印入眼帘。  
我垂眸低头，恭敬无比地行弟子礼。  
师尊淡淡应了一声，忽的上前扣住我的手腕：“此式不对。”  
他边说着边慢慢贴近，温热气息喷吐在我的脖间。  
殿上长熏的清冷香气逐渐渗开。  
失忆前的师尊可不会这么认真指点。  
机会难得，我立刻沉下心根据他的指点改正错误，心无旁骛地练习。  
良久，姿势力道角度皆无可挑剔。

师尊神色莫名地看了我一眼，松开手转身离去。  
我感激地送别师尊，又恰好遇到了四处闲逛的师兄。  
他笑着向师尊行了个礼。  
待师尊御剑离去，师兄便又伸手揉我脑袋。  
我气急：“师兄你不许再这么做！会长不高的！”  
对方扑哧一笑，揉得更起劲了些，语含笑意：“刚刚师尊教你的劈式，我最近也有些疑惑，教教我？嗯？”

我觉得师兄在胡扯。

谁不知他于剑之一道……  
堪称惊才绝艳。  
百岁悟出剑意结丹时，天边彤云密布，霞光万道足足持续了一整日。  
如今已半步化神的这人跑来和我这个刚入门筑基的小师弟请教，谁要信。  
但我转念一想，师兄怕是很久没让师尊指点过了，而我今天居然这般霸占了师尊一整日。师兄应该内心也是孺慕思念之情不能自已，才想来我这寻个安慰。  
想到这里，我的眼神立刻变得理解而愧疚：“师兄你不用太伤心。”  
师兄：“嗯？？？”  
我伸手抓住他的手腕，做了几个剑招，在勉强熟悉了师兄那把寒渊玄铁剑的重量后，又将师尊刚刚教我的动作尽量原样还原了一遍。  
师兄自始至终都专注地凝视着我，神色无比温柔。  
我做完后松开师兄，看着他的眼睛认真说道：“师兄，对不起。”  
师兄：“啊？？？”  
“师兄你放心，明日我会和师尊说清楚你的心意。”  
师兄：“不……”  
“我明天不会再缠着师尊求指点了。”  
师兄古怪的神色瞬间收了起来。  
他笑得如沐春风，又伸手揉上我的头顶，甚至还放肆地拍了几下：“那就……多谢小师弟了。”

明日我又在天光乍破时来到崖底练剑。  
只见师尊一身白衣，竟已候在一旁。  
他见我来了，神色淡淡地开口：“继续。”  
我心中又感动又愧疚：“承蒙师尊厚爱，但……”  
“还师尊请指点我一二。”  
我话还没说完，师兄凉飕飕的声音便从身后传来。  
转身一看，只见师兄正提着剑风尘仆仆地赶来，似乎怕来得晚了便遇不上师尊。  
师尊面无表情：“可。”  
然后寒光出鞘，毫不放水地打了师兄三百回合。  
我看得眼睛发亮，又有些难过。  
果然是我修为不够，不能这样酣畅淋漓地和师尊来一场精彩的对决。  
师尊指点我时应该也觉得没有什么意思吧。

师兄撑着剑勉力直起身，整个人摇摇欲坠。  
我见状赶紧冲过去扶了一把。  
那人脚一软便倒在了我的怀里。  
我被压得够呛，费力无比地试图稳住我俩的身形：“师兄你还好吧？”  
对方一下子就气若游丝了起来：“师弟……我……”  
“载谷少铭回去。”师尊面无表情地伸手召来山间一只白鹤，指尖轻点便把师兄御风送上了白鹤的背。  
师兄应该是太感动了，脸都有些微红。  
他好像还想说什么，但白鹤一振翅便直破云霄而去，没给他什么时间。  
我眨了眨眼，不禁兴奋起来：“师尊你记起师兄的名字了！”  
师尊面如寒霜：“嗯。”  
我满怀期待：“那……那师尊你记起我叫什么了吗？”  
师尊露出思考的神色，随后闷哼一声身形微晃，竟吐出一口血来。  
我紧张地扶住师尊，只见他脸色白了几分，唯浅色薄唇沾了嫣红的血，竟令我不由得心神荡漾起来。  
师尊垂眸，神色难明地看我：“我只记得……你是我很重要的人。”  
我听到这话不知为何心中一痛，识海中似乎有什么模糊的画面一闪而过，令我生出些莫名的心悸。  
我摇了摇头驱散那种感觉，张口：“那师尊你可要记好了，我叫……”

我叫什么？  
为什么我忽然说不出口？  
心脏仿佛被什么攥紧，我陷入了深深的茫然之中。

天色已完全亮了。  
一旁深涧上高悬的瀑布水珠迸溅。  
随着温度升高，那蒸腾的水汽逐渐变浓。  
水雾氤氤氲氲间，一切都影影绰绰看不真切了起来。  
师尊直起身来一把握住我的手腕，乌沉沉的眸子一眨不眨地盯着我，一贯冷然的表情不再。  
我听到他清冷的声音一字一顿地问我：“你叫什么？”  
有什么极为熟悉的东西呼之欲出，一张口却又什么都想不起来，头疼欲裂。  
忽的，晴空一道惊雷将我从那种神智混沌的状态拉了回来。  
一从那种状态抽离，就仿佛是做了个噩梦一般……  
梦里的内容快速消散，眨眼间便什么也记不得了。

我有些恍惚，不明白自己刚刚为什么在练剑途中停了下来，疑惑地抬眼去看师尊，只见他一下子抿紧了唇抬头望天，眼底流露出几分忌惮。  
我不懂师尊这种已大乘期的修士……  
为何也会露出这种不甘又无可奈何的表情。  
随着那道惊雷，崖底的雾也渐渐散了。

“练剑吧。”师尊叹了口气，又恢复了沉静无波的样子。  
他抿着唇，缓缓抚过我掌中的木剑：“待基本功扎实了便带你去剑冢。”  
拥有属于自己的剑……  
这对于剑修来说自然意义非凡。  
我立刻将刚才古怪的事抛之脑后，目光灼灼满是热切：“谢师尊。”

待一日练剑完毕，我回想着剑招一路往洞府门口走。  
却在入口处遇到了似笑非笑，摆明了正在等着我的师兄。  
我才惊觉自己昨日许下的承诺并未兑现，只得不无尴尬地打了招呼邀人进来。

剑修大多沉浸于修炼，心如止水不理外物，只求己身的道。  
我这般和师兄解释。  
他却呵呵笑了笑：“这就是你洞府如此破烂的原因？”  
我恼羞成怒地想要奋起辩驳，却被师兄又快又准的一巴掌摁在头顶。  
那点刚生出来的反抗精神被彻底拍灭。  
我生着闷气，不大高兴地窝在床榻一旁，不想再理睬师兄。  
我的洞府其实也没有那么破烂吧。  
好歹有下脚的地方，有床榻可供休憩，有蒲团可供打坐，聚灵阵也时刻将洞内灵气浓度调整在最适宜的程度，这不是很好了吗？！  
虽说除这些东西外再无别的了……  
好像突然心虚。

师兄神色自若地挤过来和我并肩坐在床上，主动打开了话匣子：“师弟你觉得师尊这失忆得持续多久？”  
我微微怔了一下，手指攥了攥衣角：“不清楚……但我觉得师尊这样，挺好的。”  
师兄目光微闪：“怎么个好法？”  
我有些犹豫，总觉得心底那些隐秘的小九九不该告诉旁人。  
“师弟长大了……有自己的小秘密了。”师兄哀怨地又拍了我一巴掌，将我束得整齐的发冠揉得乱糟糟。  
兔子急了好歹还咬人。  
我恼怒地瞪了对方一眼，伸手去理散下来的头发：“我只是觉得……师尊比往日更容易亲近了。”  
失忆前的师尊总是冷冰冰的，好像是块怎么也捂不化的千年寒冰。  
从来没有什么……  
能在那双寒潭般剔透淡漠的眼里留下痕迹。

我自幼失恃失怙，机缘巧合之下才得以寻到剑宗拜入师尊门下。  
入门五载，见过师尊的次数却寥寥可数。  
心底总是有失落的。  
然而我从前渴望的那些拳拳关爱竟是在这些日子补了个齐，简直——  
如梦境一般无所遗憾。

束发这种事本是童子做的，我自己怎么折腾都觉得不太对劲，便气鼓鼓地看着师兄。  
师兄原本一直静静听着我讲述那些乱七八糟的东西，此刻见我瞪他，这人忽然笑了笑，不顾我的挣扎把我拉到他面前，赔罪般动作轻柔地替我理起了头发，又轻声问道：“那……师弟觉得我怎样？”  
我被拽到他身前看不到他此刻是何表情，心底想着师兄好像对师尊有不同寻常的关注，我该不是刚刚一番话把师尊以前描绘的太寡情冷心……现在又描绘的太好，以至于让师兄有了些微妙的不快？  
那么现在他问这个问题……就很引人深思了。  
我犹豫了半晌不知如何开口，好在师兄理完头发后就放过了我：“算了，以前如何并不重要，对吗？”  
我望进他浸着笑意的温柔眼眸，鬼使神差地点了点头。  
“现在这样就很好。”师兄叹了口气，极为疲惫般缓缓合上眼，往后躺了下去。

我一时被他难得低落的神情怔住，觉得心底难受得很。  
然后才反应过来哪里不对劲。  
“师兄，麻烦回你自己洞府睡去。”我咬着牙推了推突然又开始耍无赖的这人，却怎么也不能把他弄下去。  
这人忽然开始咳嗽，神色虚弱嘴唇惨白：“我为了和师尊过招，过度调用了灵力，还强行使出了尚未融会贯通的剑招。”  
我忽然有种不好的预感。  
果然师兄继续满脸哀伤地说着：“本想着师弟你答应我不与师尊一同练剑，师尊多半会来看我，我便没有医治自己想求得师尊照料。谁料师弟你……现在夜里天寒霜重，我再御剑回去怕是又要……不过师弟你若是执意如此，那我便——”  
“行了行了闭嘴！”我自知理亏，咬牙从纳物戒里掏出一套新的被褥给自己铺在地上。  
师兄的表情僵硬了一瞬，浑身散发着“我以为你除了剑诀那纳物戒里什么都没有呢那套该死的被子哪儿来的”的气息，随后又开始作妖，神情凄婉地可以去山下的俗世间唱个苦情小曲：“寒气入骨，我好冷……”  
我彻底无话可说，服软地爬上了床。  
不过师兄好像没骗我，他四肢冰凉无比，似乎真是剑气未除的样子。  
……不要问我为什么了解四肢的情况，你被人像只八爪鱼一样缠着也能清楚。  
见我诧异的眼神，师兄苦笑了一下：“师弟是觉得我在骗你？”  
我沉默片刻，摇了摇头。  
本以为旁边有个人我会翻来覆去睡不着，谁知刚躺下没多久，我便隐约闻到一阵冷香，迅速沉入了梦境。

【02】  
梦里我看见了一把剑。

它腾空而舒，红光湛然，在感到我接近后发出了一声悠长剑鸣，轻快地飞起绕我转了又转。其身光芒太甚让我看不清具体模样，我试探着伸手，它便乖顺无比地落在我手心，雀跃般抖了抖。  
磅礴灵力透过五指经络猛然灌入，撕扯着刚筑基还不甚宽阔的体内经脉，以蛮力进行扩张。

我一下子疼得眼前发黑，而那把剑却如黏住了一般纹丝不动。  
痛到意识模糊时，我隐隐看见有道银光从剑身爆射而出，随即化为缥缈人影……  
虚虚一指点在我眉心。  
诸般景象便霎时全消散了。

我睁开了眼，才发觉自己已满额冷汗。  
师兄不知为何并没有入睡，而是正低头看我。  
夜色深沉，染得他神色晦暗难明：“师弟……你做噩梦了？”  
“不……不算噩梦。”一种熟悉的眩晕感袭来，我觉得自己正在快速忘掉些什么，急着翻身下床去找留影的玉简记下刚刚的梦。  
毕竟我总觉得那很重要。  
师兄猛地攥住我的肩，将我强行压回了床上。  
他面无表情地俯下身看我，眼底深沉如墨：“乖……忘了吧。”  
我一和他对视，便又觉得一阵恍惚。  
梦中焚天般的炽热火光慢慢化为一抹残影……  
然后彻底淡了下去。

师兄从纳物戒里取出一块方帕，轻柔地替我擦去冷汗：“这么大人了还做噩梦。”  
我眨了眨眼，意识还未完全清醒：“啊？”  
不过师兄是我最信任的人……  
他是断然不会骗我的，恶作剧除外。  
我也不做他想，只觉得是自己最近发狠修炼太累了，而导致梦魇缠身。

“师兄。”我唤了一声。  
师兄应了声。  
我完全看不清他的表情，只觉得那如墨的黑发一下下撩在我脸上痒的很。  
“麻烦你滚下去，很沉。”  
我皱眉，这种被死死禁锢着、完全被圈在对方气息里的姿势让我很不舒服。  
师兄轻轻哦了一声，收回撑在我颈侧的手，状若无意地问了句：“师弟你喜欢在上面？”  
“嗯？”我不知他这问题何意，敷衍地应了一声，  
现在我又困又累，只想继续睡觉。  
毕竟过会儿还要早起练剑。  
“没什么，下次我会注意的。”师兄再一次伸手揉了揉我的脑袋，目光平和又温柔，“早些睡吧。”  
我困得完全不想折腾，瞪了他一眼便睡着了。

虽然做了个噩梦睡得并不安稳，但一到往日练剑的时辰我还是自然醒了。  
师兄仍在睡着，我看着他温润俊朗的面容，心想师兄果然还是不说话不作妖的时候比较可爱。  
蹑手蹑脚下床洗漱完毕，我提着小木剑又去了崖底。  
毕竟这次我可没许诺不向师尊请教了。  
我内心对师尊终究还是有濡慕之情的，就算惹得师兄不快……  
也想多亲近几番。

我等了足有一个时辰也没见到师尊的身影，不仅有些失落。  
也是，师尊有自己的事要忙，又怎么会时刻顾及着我这么一个刚入剑道的小弟子。我摒去杂念沉下心来，一遍又一遍地重复着刺、挑、劈、抹、挽、撩、断、点等基础剑式。入门以来虽被赐了许多剑诀，我却并未修炼，而是认认真真打磨着基本功。  
心底总有个声音告诉我，时候未到。  
五年下来，我的基础剑式练得愈发标准，极细微的错误也在前几日被师尊一一纠正。每日一丝不苟地挥剑数万次，未敢怠惰懒散的水磨工夫终是有回报的。  
再一次练完基础十三式后，我心有所感，整个人陷入一种玄之又玄的境界，浑身灵力不受控制地自发开始循环，眼看就要结成金丹——  
“呜……”  
一股磅礴的灵力狠狠撞上我的丹田，我毫无防备地被打成重伤，灵力循环也随之溃散。  
再要抓住结丹的契机……怕是不知何年。  
我强忍剧痛站直身体，挥手抹去唇边溢出的鲜血，反手捏住弟子令警惕地看向面前的黑衣人：“阁下……这是何意？”  
滴滴答答的粘稠水声忽然响起。  
我循声望去，看到对方的黑袍竟湿了大半。  
鲜红的血浸透衣襟，还在连绵不断地滴落下来，  
看起来竟是伤得比我还重了好几分。  
对方戴着面具一言不发，确认我结丹失败后转身便走。  
不过是几个呼吸间，那人便彻底没了踪影，连地上滚落的、带着灵力的鲜血都迅速干涸消失，彻底湮灭在了天地间。

待对方走后，我再也支撑不住地跌倒在地，脑中一片混乱。  
有沟通天地探查我结丹情况的本事，又能在满地禁制的剑宗来去自如，刻意遮掩身份却又不将我灭口。  
我草草服下疗伤的丹药，打坐了一个周天便召了只白鹤送我前往……  
师尊的洞府。  
虽然这种猜测非常荒诞且有失尊敬，但我仍无法彻底否定那个荒谬的想法。

……  
我颇有些忐忑地整了整衣冠，才僵着身体随童子走了进去。  
师尊正垂眸执黑子对弈，神色淡然面色红润，一点都没有方才那黑衣人伤得奄奄一息的模样。  
他对面坐着笑意盈盈的师兄。  
那人单手托腮看着棋盘，见我来了，笑得又灿烂了几分：“哟，小师弟。”  
师尊落下一子，玉质的棋盘发出清脆的啪嗒一声，随后才抬眼看我：“何事？”  
我见二人对弈正酣，棋盘杀得凌乱一片的模样，觉得时辰对不上，那点疑虑便慢慢消散。我神色赧然地硬着头皮找借口：“弟子想问师尊何时开剑冢……不料打扰师尊雅兴了。”  
师尊似乎刚要开口。  
啪嗒一声，是师兄忽然落下一枚莹润白子。  
他也不说话，只笑着看着我。  
眉眼温润笑意盈然，温柔如春风拂面，明明是亲和至极不含半点侵略性的表情，却看得我颇有些头皮发麻。  
师尊神色冷淡地瞥了师兄一眼，落下枚黑子：“明日带你去。”  
我心知这是客气的逐客令了，便低头告退。

回到洞府，我盘膝而坐开始疗伤。  
结丹半路失败，体内本就气血翻涌，喉间更满是腥甜之气。  
方才去见师尊前又被我强行压制了一番，此刻伤势比之前更重了。  
我皱着眉将纳物戒里的丹药悉数倒了出来，怎么分辨都认不清，正打算胡乱一口闷下的时候，一道剑气将那些丹药悉数击飞——  
“不可乱服。”

我瞪大了眼，看着本应继续和师兄对弈的师尊出现在此处，说不清心头是什么感受。  
他缓缓收起虚点空中的白皙指尖，面沉如水地向我走来。  
不再完美收敛的大乘尊者的威势压得我有些喘不过气。  
“我刚刚便觉得你气息不稳，果然有事。”他将欲起身行礼的我一把按回蒲团，面无表情地扣住我的脉门，将冰寒彻骨的灵力渡了进来，仔细探查我体内的情况。  
我丹田周围被暴虐灵力摧残的经脉尚未修复，结丹失败的气血紊乱之状也没有消失。  
师尊越探，面色便越难看。  
最后师尊满眼失望地看着我，叹了口气：“本座待你有多差劲？让你被人暗算了……都不愿告诉我这个师尊来替你出头？”  
我缄默了会儿，张口欲言又忍了回去。  
我下意识觉得这事还是不解释的好。  
否则被问到为何遮掩伤势时，难道我还要说……因为疑心伤我的人是你才如此试探？  
这才是真正的诛心之言。

师尊久等不到我开口，自嘲地站起身来：“本座不知以前发生了什么，那日从闭关中醒来前尘尽忘。我若以前做了些什么你无法原谅的……怕是弥补不过来。”  
我从未见过师尊这般灰心气馁的样子，一时脑海中浮现出对方往日淡然自若的绰约风姿。  
两相对比之下，更显得我所做之事狠狠伤了师尊的心。  
我猛地拽住师尊衣角，连连摇头：“不！不是的，师尊您切莫如此！都是弟子的错！”  
师尊剑眉紧锁地低头看我，目光沉沉。  
我见瞒不过去，只得一一讲了发生的事情，然后试图用“不想让师尊担心”这样的蹩脚借口搪塞过去。  
师尊不置可否地听完，忽然笑了，只是那笑意怎么都没到眼底。  
他单膝跪在我面前，轻轻重复了一遍：“……不想让我担心？”  
旋即伸手掐住我的下巴，迫使我游离的视线对上他乌沉的眼眸：“那为什么还要刻意来见我？不是为了确认是不是本座伤的你？”  
我哑口无言。

那一瞬的反应已经告诉了师尊答案。  
他捏着我下巴的手紧了紧，双眸紧紧闭上，似乎在竭力克制着心头怒意。  
然而那种夹杂着痛心与愤怒的情绪似乎再也压不住。  
师尊猛地睁眼，我来不及反应便被暴走的灵气狠狠推倒在地上，磕得后脑极疼。他单手撑在我的脸颊旁，依旧是单膝跪着的姿势俯下身，目光深沉无比，一眨不眨地盯着我。  
这个姿势靠得太近。  
虽然师尊并未真的压上来，但是那种慑人的压迫感没有少了半分。  
一种强烈的、被上位者盯住的危机感涌上心头。  
我试探着用手，一点点撑着身体朝后退去。  
忽的，脚踝被一把攥住，随后整个人被慢慢拖了回去。  
师尊声音沙哑：“本座很失望。”  
我本想辩解几句，然而在此刻完全释放的大乘期的威压下……  
连发出声音都做不到。  
“你为何觉得我会真的害你？”师尊叹息的声音落在我的耳畔。  
我满心愧疚，只想回溯时空敲死那个胡思乱想的自己，然而下一秒，这种愧疚就化为了满心愕然——  
冰冷而柔软的唇瓣就这么撞了上来。

我惊讶无比地看着师尊近在咫尺的面容，大脑彻底空白。  
下意识紧闭的牙关被师尊用力一捏，便疼得松开了。  
对方的舌侵略意味十足地长驱直入。  
我被死死扣着下巴无法躲闪，只能被动接受着对方堪称凶狠的侵犯。  
每一处角落都被对方用力地舔舐了一番，敏感的上颚更是被反复欺凌到让我浑身酥麻、眼尾泛红才作罢。  
我的胸膛剧烈起伏，被亲得都不知如何换气，好在筑基后可通过身体关窍汲取灵息才不至于昏过去。  
一吻结束后，师尊垂眸看着我收起了威压，抬手用力抹去我唇边水渍。  
“现在，知道了吗？”  
我虽还没缓过神来，仍下意识点头，随即觉得这话莫名耳熟好像在哪儿听过。  
师尊似乎意识到自己失态了，深吸一口气后又有些恢复了往日冷静的样子。  
他将灵力缠在指尖，揉了揉我后脑刚刚磕到的地方：“……还疼吗？”  
我正欲答话——  
“小师弟！嗯……师尊？”师兄逆着光站在洞府入口，仍维持着伸手推开门的姿势。  
师尊面色不改地继续揉了几下，待到消肿才站起身伸手将我拉了起来，又递给我一瓶药：“明日一早随我去剑冢。”  
我满心懵逼地将药抱在怀里后点了点头。  
为什么师尊能这么熟练地维持淡然自若啊？  
师尊面无表情地走了。  
师兄站在门口，神色复杂地看了我一眼，留下一句好好休息后也离开了。

我伸手抚上心脏的位置，内心翻起一阵莫名的酸涩烦躁。  
我对师尊当真只是抱着孺慕之情吗？  
为什么刚才有一种奇怪的熟稔……  
而且除了最初的惊愕过后，我竟完全没有生出反抗的心思。  
被视若长辈的人亲吻，我为什么会是这种反应？  
师尊又为什么会失忆？  
刚刚的举动是喜欢我吗？可是师尊失忆后也才不过几日啊，剑修者大多一心求道，能觅得道侣的都是少数，要出现凡俗话本上才有的一见钟情？概率真是太低了。  
还有，我垂眸攥紧了手指，那瓶丹药被我捏得粉碎……  
那句话，可能不太对劲。  
我抬头环顾四周，只觉得背后窜上一阵冷意。

【03】  
剑冢，位于整个宗门的最南面。  
两侧灵山绵延起伏高耸入云，也不知是天地的鬼斧神工还是哪位前辈大能所为，竟在这群山叠嶂间凿出了万丈长而只有一丈宽的一线天来。  
人行其中，只得见一线蓝天，若非子午，不见日月。

“寻有缘之剑，拔出便是你的。”师尊将我带到入口后停下脚步，侧过身示意我过去，“虽说剑冢一生可入两次，一次取剑，一次葬剑。但实际上第二次的葬剑并不算真正入了剑冢，而是飞升之时融会天道法则，直接将剑留下。所以真正走入此处寻剑的机会只有一次，你且珍惜。”  
我点了点头，在剑冢入口庄重地向那满山的剑魂拜了拜，这才满怀敬意地一步步走了进去。

一入剑冢，所见的景象便昏暗了起来。  
目之所及……尽是没入陡峭山壁或脚下泥土的各式长剑。  
剑魂幽幽，隐有悲怆之感。  
我小心地绕开一柄柄剑，思考着自建宗以来便定下的规矩究竟让多少名剑沉寂于此。  
行至过半，心中仍旧毫无波澜。  
我思及师尊来时路上讲的，大道从无定数，剑之一道亦随剑者心意变幻万千。  
这方剑冢里的剑实际上并无实体，而是一个个可随意塑形的灵体，心意相通后便会化作最适合剑者的剑形。  
只要千百年一直与灵体心神契合，又持续用自身灵力温养便有机会唤醒剑灵。  
而苏醒了剑灵的剑，便是一个剑修最忠诚而值得骄傲的同伴。  
如若得道飞升，剑灵亦会随着主人离去，留下新的灵体坠入此方剑冢。这类灵体沾染了天道法则之力，如果恰巧获得灵体承认而所悟剑道又与飞升大能契合，那就会如那些法修们所说的“天生道体”一般了。

我走了近三个时辰，眼看离剑冢出口不远了却还是一无所获，不由得有些焦虑。  
我再一次放慢了脚步，又走了足足一个时辰，最终还是只能不甘不愿地挪到了剑冢出口。  
一路上我分明感到不少剑对我有亲近之意，但每当我停下脚步仔细探查，那些释放的善意便一眨眼消失干净。  
……我甚至还隐隐觉得那些剑在莫名地瑟瑟发抖。

我极度失落地走出了剑冢，师尊正站在外边等着我，他背上湛蓝的霜寒剑看得我心痒手也痒。  
这人见我空手出来，目光淡然，似乎毫不意外。  
我垂着头觉得无颜面对师尊，声音细若蚊吟：“没有剑愿意跟我……”  
作为一个剑修，被剑冢里所有的剑嫌弃……  
这算不算最丢人的一件事了？

师尊叹了口气，解下霜寒剑递给我：“它同意让你摸几下。”  
我眼神一亮，迅速双手接过霜寒剑，出鞘三分之一后贪婪地轻抚着剑身：“师尊为何这般？”  
师尊面无表情：“霜寒说可怜你。”  
我冷漠无比地啧了一声，将剑奉还给师尊，继续维持幽怨哀伤的气场。

师尊沉默了一会儿，忽然伸手把我拉到了怀里，一手环住我的腰，另一只手则轻轻拍了几下我的背：“你……不要太难过。”  
我不忍心说出自己并没有被安慰到，甚至还有些被吓了一跳的事实。  
一抬头，对上师尊寒泉般冷然却清澈明亮的目光。  
忽然觉得师尊好像比想象中温柔。  
不过我的内心还是非常不忿，我的剑啊……

“师尊，为何会没有剑随我……”我闷闷地开口，再度垂下头去，虽然觉得丢人但还是想弄清缘由。  
师尊一边顺毛，一边轻声道：“唯一的理由便是——你已有了剑。”  
我浑身一震，猛地抬头：“可师尊你之前说只能入一次！且修我宗心法者只能从剑冢获得剑！而且若我之前进入过剑冢，为何这次还能进去？”  
那双乌沉深邃的眼眸注视着我：“你所言，皆非虚。”

这不是……互相矛盾吗！  
我忽心生惶恐，挣开师尊的怀抱接连倒退数步，下意识摇头否认着这超乎逻辑的事实。  
分明是晴空万里，却再次响起了惊雷声。  
师尊再一次望天，神色虽依旧冷然至极，却没了上次的那种深深忌惮，而是流露着几分森然，似乎是有了什么把握。  
“你的剑在哪里？”师尊忽然盯着我问道。  
我头痛欲裂，天边雷声隆隆作响，更是搅得我思绪一团乱麻。  
“不要再问了！”我捂着头崩溃般低声哀求着，然而师尊一步跨上来攥住我的手腕，将我拉得更近，反复逼问着这个问题。  
我的神经绷到了极致，识海中骤然爆开大片大片火焰般跃动的瑰丽红色。  
那些光的后面似乎掩藏着什么东西……  
但是我一试图靠近，脑袋便传来锥心的剧痛，阻碍着我追寻那后面的东西。

“师弟。”背后忽然传来师兄清朗的声音。

我循着声音回头，额上渗下的冷汗滴落到了眼里。  
面前师兄的身影模糊得很，但我仍然下意识地就想挣开师尊的手，奔向那一个扭曲的人影。  
师尊越死死攥着我，我便越想走过去。  
……总觉得只要靠近师兄，这些痛苦便都会烟消云散。

师兄轻声呼唤着我：“过来。”  
他柔和的声音好像与什么重合了，一遍遍在脑海中重复着，那滔天火光便随着他的声音一点点熄了。  
师尊忽然用力将我拉了回去，抬起袖子将我眼中不知何时流出的泪水全数擦尽。  
他眼中那种决绝之色震慑住了我。  
这人低头，掐住我的下巴便是一个凶狠至极的吻，往日的冷静淡然全部抛开了去。  
他伸手点在我眉心，一股冰寒彻骨的灵力直接贯穿我的识海！  
我只见到他嘴唇轻轻开合：“赤霄。”

轰的一声，平地起惊雷。

【04】  
一声悠远剑鸣在脑海中清晰回荡，如雏凤清鸣。  
本被压制下去的火光暴起，灼灼生辉。  
我似有所感地望向天际，大团大团的云霞被染成赤色。  
……我识海中的景象竟是投射到了现实！

一抹火焰倏得在云霞中显出真容，带着焚尽万物的灼人热意，如星辰般笔直地坠落下来——  
我不闪不避伸手去接。  
那抹火挟着凌厉无匹的气势而来，却在即将灼伤我的前一秒无比欢欣地敛起热浪，顺从地在我掌心化做一柄通体赤红的长剑。  
我轻轻抚摸着他，感受着他撒娇般的阵阵颤动，随即平抬起手，剑尖稳稳指向师兄。

“为何封禁我的赤霄？”在赤霄与我重新建立联系的那一刻，我便想起了那晚所谓的噩梦，只是别的记忆还含混不清。我安抚着躁动不已的剑灵，心生警惕地望着师兄。  
赤霄唤出后便一直飞速消耗着我的灵力。  
筑基期的灵力储备在这几个呼吸间便少了一小半，我见师兄不欲答话只是笑意温润地瞧着我，忍不住隐隐焦躁。

“咳……”  
压抑的咳嗽声让我猛然记起那道落下时电光炫目的惊雷，连忙转身去看。  
……那把寒霜剑头一回现了裂痕。  
师尊面无表情地站着，身姿挺拔看上去似无大碍。  
然而那一头青丝……  
已经从发梢彻底白到了头顶。  
发如银霜的师尊依旧是芝兰玉树之姿，并不显苍老。  
我却不忍再看。

“毕竟是半步飞升的大乘修士，还有口气，死不了。”  
师兄看了眼师尊，遗憾地摊手。  
我的剑尖一时有些发抖：“师兄你在胡说些什么！那是我们的师尊！”  
师兄眨了眨眼：“你真这么认为？”  
不知为何我居然觉得他有几分发自心底的高兴。  
话音刚落，师兄的模样忽然变了。  
五官的细微调整，却让他的气质有了翻天覆地的变化。  
眉眼依旧温润如画，然而眼尾上挑的角度变了几分，望着人的时候那种缱绻温柔的感觉便骤然浓了起来。  
不再是如玉君子，却像是蛊惑人心的魔。  
总之……不似正派。

“谷尊主。”师尊握住我的手让我把赤霄收了回去，抬手抹去自己嘴角不断溢出的鲜血，冷声道，“玩够了？”  
师兄挑了挑眉，漫不经心地伸手划过半空。  
周围的景色便慢慢褪色消散。  
最终，我们竟是站在一处浩瀚的星辰海里。  
银光细碎翩飞，璀璨而神秘。  
头顶缓缓运转的七颗星斗投射下蕴含道的星辰推衍之力，笼罩在我们身上。

“真可惜，总有搅局的。”师兄神色不善地瞥了眼我身旁的师尊，随后又笑意盈盈地看着我。  
“小师弟……我们来玩个游戏。”师兄脚步微动便来到了我的面前，他伸手揉了揉我的头顶，语气低沉，“运转仙器要消耗极大的灵力，供给不足便会反噬。撑了这么久已是极限了。所以小师弟……来选吧，想让你那师尊道心受损，还是让你的赤霄重归灵体？”  
见我瞪他，他忽的又笑出声，抚着我头发的手紧了紧，又释然地放松了力道：“又或者，是想让我神魂俱灭？”

我刚拿回赤霄时确实想一剑劈了这人，看到师尊一瞬白发时也想劈了这人。  
但是他此刻笑容温柔眉眼弯弯地看着我时，我不知为何却没了那种想法。  
我总觉得……  
师兄不该是这样的。  
他本该如之前那般神采飞扬，是位真正品行端正、随和有礼的君子。  
他本该天资卓越，又对剑之一道造诣非凡，只需恪守本心锤炼剑意便可求得大道，飞升之途一片坦荡。  
绝不是像现在这样魔气缠身……  
明明笑着，却让我心头难过不已。

“不开心就别笑了。”我轻轻握住他在我头顶作乱的手，“师兄。”  
他神色一怔：“师弟你……”  
我揉了揉太阳穴，截断他的话：“我还不知道我是谁。总之你对我如何我都不会怪你，但你不该伤了旁的人。”  
师兄刚有些好转的脸色一下子又阴了，恨恨地揉着我的脑袋：“你直说玄琼那个贱人就行，别在师兄面前拐弯抹角。而且他自己作的死，可怨不得我。”  
师尊冷哼一声，不顾伤重就要拔剑。  
师兄毫不示弱地也拔下身后的剑来，身上气势暴涨，竟也是半步踏进了大乘的威压。  
眼见他们两人之间剑拔弩张，我的头突突地疼。

“你让他忘记一切，将虚幻当作真实，便是为他好吗！”师尊低声喝道，手中剑已出鞘，寒光湛然。  
师兄冷笑：“啧，总比你干的事好些。”  
“我并不愿如此，那只是权宜之计。”师尊神色冷然，说完这句后抿唇沉默了许久，随后猛然一剑刺出。  
师兄将我一把推开，迎了上去。  
他俩再一次刀剑相向。  
同出一宗的剑式古朴利落，朴素极了也凌厉极了，每一招每一式毫不花哨，满是欲置对方于死地的狠绝。  
我根本插不上手制止他们。  
星光熠熠，将地上的鲜血都映衬得美丽无比。  
师兄自身修为不如师尊，在漫长的对决中还是落了下风。  
他身形一晃，终于再也撑不住地捂着胸口破开的血洞，半跪在地上。  
师尊神色冷然，抬手剑尖对准了师兄，眼看就要刺下。  
我心中一痛，待到反应过来时已跪在了师兄面前，用自己的胸膛挡住了那柄霜寒剑。  
师尊垂眸看着我，一直稳稳握着剑的手颤了颤。

“原来就算你什么都不记得……在这幻境里被他一路欺瞒下来，也还是会这样做。”师尊的手不再颤抖，他将剑收了起来。  
我不知如何应答，只能眼含哀求地看着师尊。  
师尊又看了我一会儿，轻声问：“如果刚刚，即将被一剑穿胸的是我，你救吗？”  
他虽问出了口，却似乎并不想听回答，直接转身离开了这里。  
……一步一个血色脚印。  
我才惊觉师尊之前被天雷重伤，未调息完又拔剑与师兄决斗，此刻定然伤的比我想象中重了很多。

我想起身去追，身后师兄的一声闷哼却又让我犹豫了。  
不过几息，师尊的身影便彻底湮灭在了群星之间。  
我转过身看着师兄，慢慢跪了下来。  
他气息微弱，脸色苍白无比，却笑着拍上了我的脑袋：“别这个表情啊小师弟。我死了，你就可以出去了。”  
那手虚弱无力，透着生机将尽的冰凉。  
连揉我头发的力气都没有了还在笑！  
就不怕……死吗？  
我怔怔地看着师兄的灵力与生机一同快速流逝，气息越发微弱，连那双春水般的眼眸似乎也要慢慢阖上了。  
我心慌得不知如何是好。  
头疼欲裂。

残缺不全的记忆里好像也有这样一个场景。  
那个看不清面容的人用剑强撑着站起，明明浑身是血，气血翻涌，却还是镇定自若地笑着拍了拍我的头，轻声安慰道：“没事。”  
我看清了那人的面容，正是师兄。  
一时之间满地细碎银光全数炸裂，头顶浩瀚星海也在眨眼间塌缩消失，迤逦风光化为乌有，流露出了最本质的真实——  
唯有深沉粘稠的黑暗与沉寂包裹着这方世界。

我，什么都想起来了。

眼下时间紧迫，我一口咬破手腕，将那渗血的伤处递到师兄嘴边。  
他看了我一眼摇头，紧抿着唇不愿张开。  
我便自己用力吮吸出鲜血含在口中，用力吻了上去。  
师兄微微一怔，看着我的神色复杂无比。  
随后松开了牙关。  
我见状立刻用舌尖将鲜血顶了进去，强迫他咽下。  
重复几次后师兄的面色终于稍微好转了些。  
他目光沉沉地看我：“小师弟，你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
我看着师兄沾了血后艳丽无比的唇，心中微微一动。  
这次我没有再渡血过去，而是直接扣住师兄的后脑亲了上去。

纯粹的亲吻，带着浓郁的血腥气味。

我只是单纯地维持着双唇相贴的动作，便觉得空落落的心里一阵熨贴。  
一直任我动作的师兄却忽然轻轻推开我，叹了口气。  
我疑惑地看歪了歪头。  
“小师弟，你还是不行啊……让师兄来教你。”他含着笑轻声道。  
不知为何……我心中突然有些不妙的预感。  
我被师兄慢慢推倒在这一片黑暗之中，身下枕着虚无总觉得有些紧张，以至于身体都僵硬了不少。  
师兄见状笑了笑，指尖轻点，那浩瀚星海便再一次重现，旋转的碎星漂浮到我身下轻轻托着我。  
“这样呢……”师兄伸手抚上我的眼，慢慢盖住我的视线，然后亲了下来。  
视觉被剥夺后，其他感官更为灵敏了起来。  
我头皮发麻地感受到师兄的舌尖缓慢而撩人地勾过我的，然后轻轻一吮。  
“呜……啊……”我颤了颤，下意识地就要挣扎起来。  
师兄一手盖住我的眼，另一只手则顺着我的面颊慢慢下滑，在锁骨处爱不释手地停留抚摸了会儿后，一点一点探进了我的衣襟。

“师兄……”胸前被轻掐着拨弄亵玩，我略带不安地发出含混不清的声音，又立刻被师兄亲得越发神志混沌了起来。  
下身被握住时，我终于忍不住睁开了眼。  
颤抖着的睫毛一遍遍蹭过师兄的掌心，他明明有所感地身体紧绷了几下，却还是不肯松开捂着我眼的手。  
被师兄的手指轻柔地抚弄着，我被一阵阵酥麻的快感搅得浑身瘫软。  
师兄舔了舔我的唇，一路亲吻下去。  
我无法控制地弓起身颤抖，却似乎更方便了师兄的所作所为。  
他一口咬住了刚刚被他的手指捻得红肿的一点，用牙齿磨了起来。  
“不……”我被不同于之前的快感击中，脑海里一片空白，忍不住蜷缩起身体，试图躲开这人的亵玩。  
我浑身都被撩拨到了一触即发的敏感状态，惴惴不安地小声求饶：“师兄……我学会了，不用再教了。”  
对方轻声笑了出来，低沉沙哑的嗓音撩人万分：“小师弟，这样可不行……你得求知若渴才行……”  
我感到师兄的手指慢慢顺着股沟摸了下去，摸索着抓住了师兄的手，试图阻止他愈发危险的举动：“我不、不学了……呜……”  
“真不乖。”师兄叹息着解下了什么东西束在我的眼前，“不乖的孩子该打屁股。”

此处星海屏蔽神识。  
被蒙上双眼的我只能如失明了般，仅凭身体的感受来明白师兄到底做了些什么。  
虽然师兄已转为魔修，但他长年拿剑的手依旧修长而带着未消的薄茧，一点一点旋转着探进去时……对内壁的刺激极大。  
紧致的入口被轻柔地按压戳弄，慢慢软化了下来，旋即又吞下了一根手指。  
我摸索着勾住师兄的脖子寻求安慰，觉得下半身的感受羞耻又奇怪：“你分明不是在……”  
那三个字到了嘴边，死活说不出口。  
师兄低低笑出声，将那两根手指抽了出来。  
我还没来得及松口气，他就再一次戳了进去。  
而且这回手上好像还蘸着什么又软又粘稠的东西。  
那东西一被涂抹到内壁上，就立刻化作了柔滑液体一路顺着深处流去。  
所到之处先是火辣辣的，然后慢慢传来钻心噬骨的痒意。  
“师兄！”我立刻明白事情不对劲，咬着牙忍住体内骤然烧起来的渴望，恨恨地叫了声。  
这人这时候倒是不急了，双手揉上了我的臀瓣，大力揉捏着，十指都深深陷进了那软肉里。  
入口处被肆意拉扯亵玩着，颤抖着不住被迫开合。  
师兄温声道：“别急，这就打。”  
“唔——师兄……不……不要……”我猝不及防被一巴掌拍在臀上，那力道又准又狠地让发烫的穴口被臀肉大力摩擦。接二连三的巴掌落了下来，每一下都打得我浑身战栗不已，尖叫着扭动身体想逃开。  
师兄将我抱起来放在他腿上，让两根同样灼热的欲望蹭在一起互相摩擦，旋即落下了最后一记响亮的巴掌。  
重重刺激叠加之下，我发出一声短促的泣音，绷紧身体射了出来。

刚刚高潮过的身体敏感得可怕。  
我呜咽着被掐住腰抬起身体，抽泣着慢慢吞下了师兄粗长滚烫的欲望。  
“我记得师弟你说过……更喜欢在上面？”  
酥麻的快感窜上后脑，腰软得有些使不上力。  
我调整着呼吸，身后被破开侵入的疼痛与快感交织在一起，让我有些脑子发懵。对方肿胀的龟头慢慢切开缠绵的嫩肉抵向深处，缓慢而磨人地填满着我的每一寸渴望。  
这感觉羞耻到我有些说不出话，只能勾住师兄的脖子，胡乱找着对方唇的位置，然后亲了下去。  
师兄的怀抱骤然一紧。  
他反客为主地扣住我的下巴亲得更用力，另一只手圈住了我的腰，带动着我配合他逐渐加快的节奏。  
我之前顾忌着他身上的伤，强迫着渡了好几回本命精血过去，现在明白了什么叫咎由自取。  
半步大乘的修士恢复起来的速度太可怕，我被强而有力的持续侵犯肏干到失神哭叫，对方也没有停下的意愿。  
最后还是在我濒临崩溃的求饶声中，师兄才大发慈悲地将滚烫的液体灌满我的体内，又亲了亲我才退了出去。

我还没来得及休息一会儿，就觉得有根手指又探了进来。  
对方导出浊液后便将我从背后搂住，滚烫的欲望再一次顶了进来。  
我这下真的是有些受不住了。  
刚刚那一回让我浑身都透着纵欲过度的疲惫，被反复使用的后穴此刻更是一阵阵的酸痛酥麻，忍不住软声示弱：“师兄……我们先出去这里好不好……别做了……”  
对方沉默着没有理会我的求饶，甚至还加重了力度，愈发凶狠地捣弄起来。  
我被对方狰狞的性器死死钉着动弹不得，颤抖着被迫分开双腿接受野兽般的侵占，声音已经带上哭腔：“师兄……你不要这样……我疼……”  
然而我每叫一声，对方便沉默着加大一分力气。  
我不明所以地唤着师兄的名字，随后被忍无可忍的对方一把摁在地上，架高双腿大力侵犯了起来。  
蒙着眼的布料在过于激烈的性事中滑了下来，我急促喘息着，抬眼却看到了对方披散下来的如雪银发，一时之间如遭雷击。

“师……师尊？”我在最初的惊愕过后，无尽的羞恼、难过与愤怒涌上心头。  
我抗拒着对方的怀抱，竭尽全力挣扎着向后逃去：“你……你既不信我，又欲杀师兄……还在幻境中戏弄于我……你……”  
师尊目光一沉，扯住我的腰将我重新又拉了回去，随即挺身一撞。  
我被体内汹涌的酥麻感搅得说不出话，脚趾都因太过激烈的快感而忍不住蜷紧，只能愤愤瞪着对方低声喘息。  
“小师弟，这你就错怪师尊了。”师兄不知何时出现了，他目光冰冷地扫了眼师尊，却并未拉开对方，而是坐到一旁，将我的头挪到他大腿上枕着。  
我简直不知如何是好。  
此刻我正被师尊一次次侵犯，而师兄却如帮凶般牢牢固定住了我的上半身。  
他们之间对视的目光分明充满敌意，却都默许了此刻堪称诡异的情形。  
满心的羞窘让我不愿在师兄的怀里发出更多的声音，紧咬下唇想要忍住翻腾的快感，但还是在对方愈发激烈的抽插中败下阵来。  
有了第一声破碎的呜咽，便有了第二声、第三声。  
我不敢看师兄此刻是什么表情，自暴自弃地随着身上男人的肏干而颤抖哭泣，然后随着师尊滚烫体液的注入……  
又一次达到灭顶的高潮。  
师尊静静等待了片刻，又按着我来了一次。  
这下我真的临近了崩溃的边缘，做到后来觉得身体都仿佛不是自己的，什么求饶的话语都说出了口，却还是被对方残忍无比地持续侵犯。  
师兄这期间一直都没说话，但我在恍惚中都感到了师兄逐渐无法控制而四散的魔气。  
“说，现在干你的是谁？”师尊微凉的指尖划过我的面颊，然后用力挑起了我的下巴，语气森然。  
我带着哭腔颤声回答：“是师尊！师尊！”  
下一秒，柔软而冰凉的唇瓣贴了上来。  
师尊此刻的吻温柔而克制，和他激烈凶狠的举措一点都不相配。  
在经历了暴风骤雨般的欺凌后，我几乎是下意识地渴求着这份温柔，主动昂起头迎合了这场性事中的第一个吻。  
当师尊第二次结束的时候，我已经意识昏沉，累得根本无法动弹。  
师尊俯下身在我额间印下一个吻，低声道：“睡吧。”  
困倦与疲惫如潮水般涌来……  
拽着我沉入了无意识的深眠。

再一次醒来时，我发觉自己竟已离开幻境，正躺在我那洞府的床榻上。  
极淡的冷香缭绕鼻尖，我艰难地撑起酸软不已的身体，侧过头便见师尊正目光清冷地看着我。  
师尊见我虚弱打颤的样子，皱了皱眉，伸手将我捞进怀里，让我靠着他的胸膛不至于太难受，才垂下眼睑慢慢开口：“抱歉，是我错了。”  
我刚要说话，这人便伸手抚上了我的唇，语气竟带着些艰涩：“听我说完。你出事那日，我惯用的沉心香被人做了手脚，以致没有及时发现你的异常，还误认为你犯下了滔天罪行……以致让你含冤受屈。”  
我心中一阵酸涩难过。  
被孺慕多年的人冤枉至此，这份委屈和愤怒怎会轻易平息。  
“派去处罚你的那名惩戒长老是我的亲信……他擅于幻术。”  
我为其中的未尽之意而瞪大了眼，  
师尊神色冷淡：“他若是把握不好度，我会将九转养元丹予你。”  
“师尊！”我不禁倒吸一口冷气，那可是半步仙药的灵丹，却被他用这样随意的语气说了出来。  
这人看了满脸不敢置信的我一眼，皱眉：“你觉得你在我心里没有一颗破药重要？”

……  
我总觉得师尊这人不怎么爱说话，但每次一张口都……  
让我有些接不上来，又莫名感到有些脸红。  
“那……冰榭……”我硬着头皮开口，总觉得这其中误会深深，我怕是也伤了师尊的心。  
师尊眼神忽然变了。  
他将我圈得更紧了些，目光乌沉幽深，看得我心里一跳：“本座想着……与其放你出去惹是生非，不如日日关在自己眼前清静。对……你们只知剑宗后山的冰榭极寒刺骨，没有灵力护体寸步难行，却不知那是我长期淬炼剑意的地方。我呆在那块的时日，远长过在自己洞府。”  
“我那日所做的一切都是为了……绝了那些人居然想要带走你的这份痴心妄想。”  
“不论你做了什么，我定然会回护于你，你并不信我。“  
“现在，能原谅我吗？”  
师尊叹了口气，似乎剖开了自己的心一般坦诚地看着我。

【05】  
我陷入了深深的茫然。  
今天听到的这番话简直一下子颠覆了我的认知。  
师尊定定地看着我，神色似乎还是一如既往的冷静淡然，然而我却好像从他格外黑沉的眼和不自觉紧抿的唇中读出了些许不安。  
这好像是我第一次见到师尊露出这样的表情。  
过去的百年时光在我记忆所留下的……  
那个无所不能的，却又总是冷淡疏离的白衣剑修的身影，好像在这些日子里慢慢鲜活了起来。  
师尊因着我惹下的这些麻烦，原本离他甚远的喜怒哀乐等情绪，竟在短短时间内都尝了个遍。

我知晓这笔账大概是算不清了，却也做不到干净利落地揭过去。  
如果师尊做了这般打算，为什么不告诉师兄？以至后面发生了那么多变故……  
我必须承认心底深处对师尊的做法……多少还是有些难以接受。  
师尊也看出来了。  
他神色冷了些：“谷少铭，别装死。”

洞府里慢慢浮现出一缕缕若有若无的黑气，随即黑雾如活物般聚拢起来化作人形。  
师兄一现身就笑盈盈地凑了过来，把本就不大的床塌挤得没了多余的空间。  
他揉了揉我的脑袋，眨了眨那双入魔后变得猩红却依旧好看的眸子：“小师弟，师尊当时确实传音给我了，但我……一心只想着你，没来得及读就冲过去了。所以说来其实是我的缘故。”

这就真的是剪不断理还乱了。  
我自己大意受人陷害，师尊为护我而刻意态度冷然决绝，做出一副法不容情的态度。师兄也因事态紧急顾不上师尊的传音，甚至还在我面前一念入魔。  
这样算下来，最初的过错在我身上，这场混乱也因我而起。  
我心中的愧疚与自责更甚了。  
尤其是……看到师兄真实的、入魔后的样子。  
便让我心魔难消。

师兄轻轻抬起我的下巴，闭眼吻了下来。  
我猝不及防地被亲了个正着，有些发愣地看着师兄。  
他在浅尝辄止的一吻后冲我露出一个温柔至极的笑容……  
眉眼温润如当初。  
“小师弟，你不必自责。”这人的神色是难得一见的认真，“大道三千，并非只有剑之一道才能让我走到最后。你也知我对于推衍卜算等正统剑修眼中的旁门左道很感兴趣，成为魔修意味着我从此不再受剑宗弟子身份的束缚，可以从心所欲地寻求我所喜欢的事物，未必不是一件幸事。”  
“而且……”师兄的语气温柔又缱绻至极，“我心悦你，甘之如饴。”

我前面听着师兄温柔的宽慰颇有几分感动，结果下一秒便被这一句突如其来的表白弄得有些发懵，张口想要说些什么又不知从何说起。  
师尊一把捂住了我的嘴，表情不悦：“我在幻境里向你表露心迹的时候，你怎么就没想过要回应我？”  
我有些无话可说，原来暴怒着把人摁在地上亲了一通然后问“知道了吗”也算表白……

“玄琼，你自己不受待见，能不能让我听完小师弟的回应？”师兄见被打断，再也维持不住那副温柔的样子，咬牙切齿地质问。  
师尊冷笑：“幻境的事你还没解释呢。”  
我一下子想起了师兄种种奇怪的举动，满心疑问。  
师尊看我一眼，松开了手。  
我一连串地问出口：“师兄我为何在幻境中失忆了？而我又恍惚中觉得是师尊失去了记忆？你又为何封了我的剑灵？我总觉得你和师尊在幻境中都奇奇怪怪的……”

师兄无奈地笑笑，掏出了那块星光笼罩着的森罗北斗盘：“这些你都得问它。我尚未炼化完全这仙器，那日阴差阳错之下鲜血滴落在上面激活了法阵。所以我刚进去时也被封了记忆，真以为自己置身剑宗。后来……我记忆慢慢恢复了，却又受心魔所惑，便想着，如果能让你忘却前尘纷扰，安心快活地留在这里也不错。”

我此刻对上师兄温柔的目光，只觉得后背一寒。  
我怎么觉得这一个两个的似乎都想着把我关起来……

师尊皱着眉补充：“我起初也和谷少铭一样。后来我想提醒你却受到了幻境警示，只能迂回行事。不知为何你觉得自己是刚入门不久的筑基期，我便从此入手。对于剑修而言，与剑灵的羁绊之深……不能轻易为幻境所左右。你即自认筑基，理应没有剑，所以幻境模拟出的剑冢你可以进入。而你的剑灵虽然被谷少铭封印，其威压仍在，因此你潜意识又无法获得剑，否则剑灵一旦苏醒，矛盾便立刻激发。所以不论怎样，这都形成了足够唤醒你的契机。”  
我满心懵逼地听着师尊的话语，脑子转不太过来，但又觉得师尊说得有理有据令我信服不已。

不管怎么样，总算是从幻境出来了。  
然后我才知晓，那段风波早已由师尊出面平息了。  
他当初在师兄带着我离开后便立刻着手将事情调查清楚，把真相公之于众。  
又亲自出手，将当日加害诬陷于我的人一个个追杀了个干净，直至那些人神魂俱灭才罢手来寻我。

现在的师尊活人气息浓了些，再也不像块又冷又硬的千年玄冰了。  
虽然某些时候，我还是欲哭无泪地希望师尊可以冷淡些……别太……

师兄则仿造旧日剑宗的洞府，圈了座山峰在顶上建起座魔宫，每日钻研些稀奇古怪的术法，修为进展竟也一日千里，甚至比他是剑修时更神速，且魔修常有的走火入魔也一次都没发生。  
我满怀好奇地问他为何，他揉着我的脑袋轻笑着说心魔已了，然后又开始动手动脚。

好吧，这样的日子似乎也不错。

 

【Normal End——无知的幸福】

 

【小师弟的记忆篇】  
仙器出世，注定是无比惹人注目的一件事。

我阴差阳错下在外游历得到这方森罗北斗星盘，想着自己不通卜算之道，便打算将其带回宗门回馈培育之恩。  
但我因不识人心险恶，轻信小人泄露了行踪，而在护送仙器回宗门的路上被数位大能联手狙击。  
有位魔修尊者更是用招魂幡血祭了方圆百里无辜生灵的性命，对我施下追魂之术一路追杀。  
匹夫何辜，怀璧其罪。  
我身负重伤堪堪逃出生天，临近宗门时终于松下一口气。  
此时灵力空虚，无法御剑归宗。我便遮掩面容寻了间客栈休憩，却听坊间传言说——剑宗太上长老爱徒，赤霄真人凌千绝心生贪念，残杀修士抢夺至宝，已身入魔道。  
他们将那血流成河的惨烈战斗讲得绘声绘色，颠倒黑白下来倒成了我心术不正，损人利己。  
我下意识攥紧手，茶杯化作齑粉。

次日我休整后恢复了些许灵力，欲入宗门时体内被种下的追魂术却忽然散出浓重魔息，竟触发了护山剑阵。  
我被剑光击中，坠下悬崖。  
那些道貌岸然之徒目光阴鸷而贪婪地看着我，聚集在一起，扬言要剑宗给个说法。  
我断定其中必有魔修在捣鬼，然而那追魂之术太过阴狠，此时被催动之下如万千蛊虫噬咬着我体内灵力与血肉，痛得我竟一字都说不出。  
魔息大涨之下，我体内本就所剩无几的灵力彻底被消耗了个干净。  
如此看来，倒还真像是那些人口中的魔。  
那些人你一言我一语，互不相让地争执着究竟该将我交予哪方势力惩处。  
忽的，冲天剑意带着凌厉肃杀之气笼罩住这片崖底，那些令我烦躁不已的声音瞬间静了下来。  
我冷汗淋漓地颤抖着抬头，是剑宗的人来了。

站在最前方的那位……是师尊。  
他目光冷淡无波地看了我一眼，旋即又投向那些大能：“何事？”  
站在师尊右手边的师兄担忧地看着我，刚欲迈步，便被一旁的长老以眼神警告，只得停在原地。  
我听着那些人将我所谓的罪行一件件道来，心中满是荒唐与委屈之感。  
他们绝口不提仙器的事，只含混以至宝两字代之，一路下来编出一个我丧心病狂地灭了传承百代的修仙世家来夺取其传家宝的故事。  
“他甚至，入了魔。”  
这句话一落，我体内被种下的魔息便骤然爆开。  
阴冷的魔修气息浓郁得令人胆寒，我的眼前也不受控地染上了一层红色。  
师尊将视线停留在我身上，里面似乎夹杂着失望与不可置信，让我的心如坠冰窟。

“千绝，你……有什么要说的？”师尊神色冷淡，定定地看着我。  
我启唇，却被隐在暗处的魔修大能桎梏，一个字也无法说出口。  
漫长而痛苦的沉默。  
“废去修为，关入冰榭。其余的事稍后再议。”师尊的每一个音，都挟着剑气般在我心中狠狠刻下一处伤口。  
师兄倒退一步，惊怒交加地开口：“小师弟他是火灵根！师尊你这般做，是想让他永无飞升之日吗！”  
那些人似乎也没想到师尊做事如此狠绝，不敢再开口让剑宗交人。

负责惩戒的长老御剑而来，苍老而满是茧的手缓缓贴上我的下腹丹田，眼看就要毁去我百年修为。  
被囚在冰榭，日日经受彻骨冰寒灵气折磨。  
我的火灵根在没有灵力滋养下，又能撑住几日不消散？  
我慢慢闭上了眼，心如死灰。

然而意料之中的疼痛没有到来。  
……扑鼻的血腥气。

“我不会让别人伤了你。”  
师兄挡在我身前，背对着我轻声说道。  
他缓缓抬手，将剑上沾染的那名长老的鲜血抖落。  
一滴……  
一滴。  
这人竟在我面前，一念入魔。  
我不顾浑身血肉被体内魔息加速侵蚀的剧痛，一把攥住他的手想让他停下！  
但是，来不及了。  
冲天魔气眨眼间便取代了那凌厉剑意。  
我听到师兄的剑灵发出了悲鸣，而那悲恸声逐渐微弱了下去。  
终于，再也没了声息。  
如此惊才绝艳的一名剑修白日入魔，天地为之变色，乌云滚滚，风雨欲来。

师兄自始至终都背对着我。  
我看不清他此时的面容，也看不清被他挺拔身躯挡住的……  
对面众人的神情。

他抬手劈下一剑，浓郁血气挟有破天之势。  
这人以燃烧自身本命精血换来了修为的提升，沉默着带我一路杀出重围。  
自始至终，师尊都没有出手。

找到了一处栖身之地后，师兄为我解去追魂之术。  
我垂着头将一切道来，并将森罗北斗星盘交予修习过卜算推衍之术的师兄。  
自那日过后，我心魔丛生。  
每每闭上眼都是师尊冷淡失望的目光和师兄一念入魔的场景。  
悔恨，痛苦，委屈，自责。  
无数负面的情绪将我压的喘不过气。  
我……  
真的有些累了。

在师兄的开解下，我逐渐从剑心动摇的自我质疑中走了出来。  
然而有日我闭关出来，便看到师尊湛蓝长剑挟着凌厉杀意直指师兄，而师兄已浑身是伤。  
我不假思索地挡在师兄面前，未来得及说些什么，浩瀚的星光便将我们彻底裹了起来。

 

【TE1】

经历了被陷害、被师尊误解、目睹师兄入魔，又险些被意外开启的仙器洗去记忆彻底困住的波折，我格外珍惜此时平静的日子。  
安稳又宁静，一切似乎都朝着最好的方向发展。  
如果……  
我可以忽略其中奇怪的地方，说服自己不去怀疑，全盘接受师尊和师兄的说辞。

但是我做不到。

我试图用修行来麻痹自己。  
白天在藏书阁运用神识揣摩招式，晚上则一个人跑去崖底打磨剑式、坚定剑心，待灵力耗尽便吞服丹药继续。  
这种高强度的修行方式让我每日到了子时便累到极致，只要合衣躺在瀑布旁的石头上，我就能在那涤尽一切思绪的水声中……  
同凡人一般陷入深眠。

又是一日清晨，我尚未完全苏醒，就被身后突然凑上来的魔息缠住了腰，整个人随即被圈进了温暖的怀抱里。  
那气息熟悉得很，我还有些意识迷茫却也没想着挣扎，顺从地被人扣住后脑亲了几下，这才彻底清醒过来：“唔……师兄。”  
对方红而剔透的双眸含着笑意看我：“小师弟怎么睡在这儿？”而后语气一转，带了些隐隐的委屈，“你可好久没来寻我了……若我不跑来剑宗找你，你是不是就打算把我抛下，然后和玄琼好了！”  
师兄一边问着一边将我压回石头上。  
我眼见情况不妙，连忙解释：“不不不，师兄。我最近于修行上遇到了些瓶颈，正在潜心钻研。师尊那儿我好久没去了！真的！”  
这人终于停下了解我衣衫的手，略带遗憾地替我整好衣服：“瓶颈突破需要契机，不可一味强求，易入魔怔。”  
我认真地听着对方的指点，听到一半却见这人又不正经了起来：“所以，不如去我的魔宫散散心？”  
我刚想拒绝，对方便垂下了头，显出一副难过至极的模样。我没有办法，只得给师尊留下纸鹤言明发生了什么，就随着师兄去了。

我其实并不喜欢来师兄这里。

太过浓重的血腥气与魔气交织在一起让我本能地生厌，心口闷得灵力都运转不畅了起来。  
师兄牵着我的手走过殿前的噬灵血池，又穿过重重魔雾，终于来到魔宫内部。  
我一踏进殿门，那股浑浊的气息骤然一空，取而代之的是一股清淡至极的冷香萦绕鼻尖。  
我抬眼望去，袅袅轻烟正从殿中央的香炉里散了出来。  
师兄轻声解释，语气带着点委屈和讨好的意味：“我怕你……受不了魔修的地方，所以配了点香来中和。”  
我有些意外于对方的细致入微，又看到师兄此刻有些孩子气的表现，心头软得再也说不出推托之词。

半个月没见的后果就是最终被拐上床塌后做的格外激烈，浑身同散了架般提不起力气。  
师兄将我圈得特别紧，只要我一动，他都会下意识地皱眉再将我拉回来。  
我只得放弃改个舒服些的睡姿，静静看着近在咫尺的对方。  
师兄的睡容格外恬静柔和，和他醒着时的差距极大。  
有时温润谦和，可靠正直，有时又过于无赖爱耍流氓……  
但不论哪一个他，现在在我眼中都挺可爱的。

我无声地叹了口气。  
躲了这么久，今日终于见了师兄。  
本是个打破僵局的契机，我却还是问不出那句话。  
旁门左道……钻研颇深……  
我反复想着那日的话，心一点一点沉了下去。  
那阵若有若无的冷香裹着我，在那沉心静气的效果下，我终于睡了过去。

醒来时，又有些不对劲了。  
我还未睁眼便觉得浑身灵力如泥牛入海，提不起半分，待到惊坐起来，一眼便看到手腕脚腕上缠着扭动如活物的暗红链子。  
我的灵力运转被这链子生生截断，不仅如此，这链子似乎还不断汲取着我体内的灵力，让我有些昏沉地提不起精神。  
“师兄，你……这是何意？”被那双不复剔透，而是变得暗沉猩红的眸子盯着，我头一回对师兄产生了害怕的情绪，忍不住撑着床塌慢慢试探着朝远离师兄的方向挪去。  
他看着我，轻笑着勾了勾指尖。  
“呜……”不知何时被种入体内的魔息爆开，我骤然瘫软下来，再也不能动弹半分。  
这感觉……真是熟悉的很。

脚踝被对方微凉的手攥住，链子收紧。  
然后……  
整个人慢慢地被重新拉了回去。

我竭力想要挣扎，但是灵力被锁又被种了魔息，此刻连凡人都不如的我又怎么敌得过眼前的魔修尊主。  
“小师弟，太过敏锐……不好。”师兄撩起我刚刚在拖行过程中散开的一缕头发，俯下身替我梳理了起来。  
他修长的手指插入我的发间一下下温柔抚弄着，很痒。  
“你有很多问题想问？”师兄理完头发，伸手抬起我的下巴印下一吻，语气温和极了，“不要紧张，慢慢问。我知无不言，言无不尽。”

“唔……”我刚想开口，便被体内骤然伸入的手指搅得浑身都颤了一下。  
昨日的整晚荒唐过后，柔软下来的穴口此刻轻易地接纳了不怀好意的侵入者。  
“师兄……我记得你极擅制香……”我忍着酸软，终于说出了心中盘亘已久的那句话，“沉心香……是不是——啊！”  
滚烫的硬物没有任何预兆地一股脑撞了进来。  
一寸寸地撑开狭窄的后穴，态度强硬无比地直达最深处。  
力道之大让我整个人都被带得朝后滑了些距离。  
我反复深呼吸试图放松，就被对方恶意地顶在最敏感的那处反复磨了起来。  
额上的汗一下子沁了出来，我被强烈到无法承受的快感拽进欲望的深壑，整个人都被抛在起伏不定的欲海里。  
对方逐渐凶狠的抽插带来连绵不断的小高潮，我的问话被强行中断，再也说不出来。  
偏生使坏的这人还咬着我的脖子故作委屈地轻声说道：“小师弟，你把话说明白。不然师兄可听不懂。”

对方死死按着我，无视我的颤抖与呜咽，一次又一次强势无比地撞进最深处，将白浊灌进我被肏弄到湿热柔软的甬道里。  
直至冷香燃尽，这人狠狠一口咬在我的唇上，终于大发慈悲地暂时停下了索取。  
我缓了许久才终于从那种可怕的情潮中挣扎出来，哑着嗓子一口气问了出来：“当初的沉心香是不是你调配的？”  
他眨了眨眼：“是。”  
这一句话……  
就够我将之后发生的一切串联起来了。  
似乎是察觉到我震惊的目光，师兄无奈地捏了捏我的脸：“要问的是你，心中有猜测的也是你。现在听了我的话，怎么，又不肯相信了？”

“是不是对我的期望太高了？小师弟。”  
师兄目光清澈，神色温柔地看着我。  
而我如坠冰窟。  
我现在才懂入魔的人为何可怖。  
就像眼前这人，一边说着喜欢我心悦我，一边又笑着亲手将我推下万丈深渊，看着我身败名裂众叛亲离。

然而……他在之前就已经毫不迟疑地先跳了下来。  
他自己先在崖底摔得粉身碎骨，再笑着张开渗着血、露着白骨的手将我接住，用满是血腥的怀抱圈着我，一遍遍用谎言安慰着我。  
这份狠绝不仅对我，更是对他自己。  
他放弃了坦途一片的剑道，葬送了自己惊才绝艳的天赋，堙灭了用神魂和灵力蕴养百载的本命法器。  
那个初入宗门时，面如冠玉笑意温润，一身翩然白衣仙姿玉质地接引我的师兄……  
再也回不来了。

一念入魔。  
何其残忍。

“求而不得，我再也无法忍耐和你始终保持师兄弟的距离。”师兄挺胯撞了一下，换来我蜷紧脚趾难以自禁的细微呜咽后低低笑了，“你看，若只当个剑宗的普通师兄，可不能将你这般……”  
“你刚入宗门时，尘缘初断，一个人在孤零零的山峰里练剑总觉得害怕，便半夜可怜兮兮地哭着来寻我，缠着我陪你一起。我那时只合衣躺在你身边，便觉得心满意足。”  
“但后来，愈发欲壑难填。”  
“我想拥抱你，亲吻你，占有你，填满你……”  
师兄低沉的声音拂过耳边。  
我怔怔地看着对方腥红无比的双眼，心头百感交集，一时说不出什么滋味。

关于我是师兄心魔的诱因这一点……  
我是……有所察觉的。  
他看我的眼神……时日越长越掩饰不住。  
我起初对师兄和师尊都怀着孺慕之情，就像是初生的雏鸟般亦步亦趋地想要跟在他们后头。  
大道寂寥，我心未定，惶恐不安地想要找一个寄托，仗着自己年纪小便央着对方做些亲昵的举动，想在这终日冷清的宗门里寻求一些温暖慰藉。  
如半夜求着师兄陪我这些事……真的越了界。

度过心动期后我敛了所有心思，一心向道，举止行为也都限于师兄弟的范围，想来师兄能察觉到我的变化。  
但是那罗盘不愧为上古仙器，不知为何我竟真的连修为到心境都一同退回了筑基。心动期放大了内心的情绪波动，终于让我沦陷，尝到了何谓情爱。  
到了现在，这份喜欢已经根植于心，难以自拔。

我自觉理不清所谓是非，犹豫许久。  
起初发现真相时的心寒与被背叛的愤怒在这段日子里其实慢慢淡了下来。  
我深吸一口气，觉得既然我并不在意这些，不如让事情彻底过去。  
然而刚要表明心意就被师兄用魔息封了口。  
他温柔地抚过我的面颊，伸手在我眉间一点，将我躁动不安的剑灵也彻底封印了起来：“嘘——闭眼。”  
我不自觉地闭上了眼，感受到对方轻柔的吻落在眼睑上。  
“我一直在想，你什么时候会发现？什么时候，会用厌恶的眼神看我，再把我推开？”  
“我很害怕。”  
“总觉得这些日子都是偷来的……”  
“所以，小师弟……不要说那些伤人的话，不要用失望的眼神看我……就这样乖乖地呆在这里，和我永远在一起好不好？”  
师兄的语气分明温柔又缱绻，话语里的阴郁与偏执却藏也藏不住，或者说，是再也不想藏了。

他当初是真的想用那罗盘将我洗去记忆困在幻境，此刻也是真的想将我囚禁在这幽深魔宫的床塌上。  
根本不是什么心魔所惑。  
本来……就是想这样，求而不得，才生的心魔。  
可笑我当初还真的信了他的说辞。

我在心底叹了口气，想要把话说清楚，但师兄却不肯给我这个机会。  
他在害怕。

我的灵力被锁双眼被蒙，又说不出话，只能感受着对方力道逐渐重起来的亲吻与抚摸，有些不安地从喉间逸出不成声的破碎喘息。  
“小师弟……当初幻境里如果你去追师尊，我就会躺在那里等灵力耗尽，然后在神魂湮灭前彻底封死幻境，让你永远留下来陪我……”  
“但是你不仅没走，还将血渡给我……”  
“甚至还，吻了我。”  
师兄慢慢握住我的腰，动作了起来。  
难以言喻的酥麻混杂着心底逐渐发酵的情绪，让我有些无所适从起来。  
“你知道我为什么那时蒙住你的眼吗？”他重重地碾过那一处，在我哭喘着止不住地发抖时，又狠狠撞了一下，轻声说道，“我怕你看见我的眼神……”  
“你……会讨厌我吗？”

话音一落，我便感到眼前的桎梏消失了。  
师兄目光沉沉地看着我，血红一片的眸一眨不眨，阴鸷又偏执。  
里面毫不掩饰的占有欲和掌控欲浓得令人几欲窒息。  
此刻他明明是绝对强势的那一方，整个人却又矛盾地流露着些许不安。

我觉得自己大概是彻底栽了。  
哪怕是这样，哪怕彻底知晓了师兄并非是我以为的、风光霁月的正人君子，我也依然放不下。  
总觉得师兄好像比我更害怕面对最终的结局……

我费力地挪动酸软的手，指了指自己的喉咙。  
师兄撤走了魔息，静静看我，甚至下意识地屏息。  
“我……”  
嗓子刚能发声，还有些哑，我便皱眉顿了顿，看到师兄紧张的表情不知怎的有些想笑。  
“我也心悦你。”  
“你要的回应，就是这样。”  
我坦然地直视对方，说出了心底的话。

最初是我逾矩越界，乱了你的道。  
之后你因我入魔，自毁剑心，设计构陷于我。  
若真要论个谁是谁非，我理不清。  
那便干脆一笔勾销，自此红尘逍遥，大道长生互相扶持。

话是这么说的……  
但是师兄在我表明心迹后，好像突然就卸下了心头沉重的包袱，然后开始越发过分了起来。  
手腕脚腕上的链子说什么也不肯摘，还特别喜欢把我关在屋子戏弄我。  
我忍这种日子忍了大半个月，终于被出关的师尊接走了。

师尊把师兄丢进血池让他冷静一下，然后御剑带着我回了剑宗。  
“师尊，你其实知道师兄的事，对吗？”  
我从师尊怀里探出头，看着对方问道。  
师尊点了点头，伸手将我重新按回了怀里，挡住魔息和灵力撕扯产生的强烈罡风。  
“为什么不告诉我？”我窝在师尊怀里，闷闷不乐。  
“我……怕你知道谷少铭到底是个什么样的人而难过。你已经经历了一次磨难，再来一次，我怕你道心不稳。”师尊的声音透着无奈，“我曾两次想杀了他，都遭你回护。无奈之下我只能同他定了誓约，我不得主动透露给你相关的事，他也不能再为所欲为，做出伤害于你的事来。”

我心中情绪翻滚，只能抱紧对方，良久才应了一声作为回应。  
……  
我最对不起的，其实是师尊吧。

 

【True End 01——入魔】


End file.
